


Take Your Mind Off It

by writerswritingwritings



Series: You're The Boss [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, She's alien, We all know she's supergirl, as usual, bit of Jess the Secretary, don't like the peen then byee, ofcourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerswritingwritings/pseuds/writerswritingwritings
Summary: Lena Luthor has had a busy day at work. Kara Danvers, the ever loving girlfriend, makes sure Lena takes care of herself and gets home on time. But she's Kara, she gives more than needs be.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You're The Boss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540534
Comments: 22
Kudos: 394





	Take Your Mind Off It

**Author's Note:**

> Girl Penis. There is g!p, if you didn't read/see the tags.  
Hello, hello, back at it again with the smut-smut. Enjoy for those who will continue.

"Jess, have the reports on the image inducer on my desk by noon." Lena walked out of the conference room head held high as another successful meeting was done. 

Her secretary followed her obediently, typing away on her tablet, saving the information and stats from the meeting. "What about your lunch with Ms. Danvers?"

"Before noon then," Lena strode into her office, "The results should almost be perfect, a 98.02% chance of being perfect by now."

"Of course Lena, you lead the research yourself." Jess grinned, proud how her boss managed to balance the corporate and scientific sides of L-Corp. 

"You flatter me," she looked back at her friend, "I couldn't have done it without the team." She poured herself a glass of water before continuing, "it's amazing how young minds can be. Sometimes it's better to have them than old geezers who want an easy in and easy out kind of projects."

"That's true, I think it mostly has to do with their drive to do more great things." Jess left at that and Lena was left alone in her office going over a few more things on the next meeting until Jess once again entered her office giving her the reports on the image inducer. 

"I didn't realize the time have gone by so soon."

"You never do boss," Jess have a cheecky grin, knowing how much Lena cringed at that and now was no different, "so as a reminder, Ms. Danvers will be here in 15 minutes." 

"Thank you, Jess, you're a lifesaver." Lena smiled gratefully, she wouldn't be able to handle all these things without her not just as her secretary but as her friend as well. 

"I know."

Just as Jess said, no less than 15 mintues, Kara arrived, she could hear her chatting with Jess then her office doors opened. 

"Were you trying to play matchmaker again?" Lena raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend waltzed into the room, bags of takeout in hand. 

"Okay, this time, I'm sure it will work." The CEO only hummed in amusement as she continued to look over the papers. Ever since Kara got Nia and Brainy together she had been on a matchmaking roll. 

"Who is it?"

"Pam from HR."

"_That_ woman?"

"Yep." The blonde set out their food on the table, it looked much more of a buffet than a meal.

Lena didn't know much about Pam but she was rather intimidating, like one of her private Russian tutors from when she was six. Poor Jess probably just couldn't say no to Kara's puppy eyes. 

"Let's eat!" Kara rubbed her hands together gleefully. 

"If you wanted to just eat a buffet you didn't have to do it here." Kara stopped herself from grabbing a potsticker and look towards her girlfriend, who tapped her lips slightly. 

"Oh." She supersped to her girlfriend, kissed Lena over and over and then was back on the couch. "Now?"

Lena could only laugh at her golden retriever-like girlfriend. 

~~•~~•~~•~~

It was nearing four in the afternoon when her third meeting had finished, it had only been semi-successful they had a few more things to arrange before Mr. Asuka of Japan Advancements Mech would sign the agreements. 

"I'll cancel the meeting with the R&D team and have them moved at 9 tomorrow morning, after the meeting with Cosmos Tech and Labs."

"Thank you, Jess. You can go now. I'll just finish signing a few papers and I'll be off, too." 

A few minutes later, after Jess had gone, the sun was still shining brightly. 

"Babe?"

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

"Jess texted me, wanted to make sure you actually left early." Lena could only roll her eyes. 

"I guess things didn't work out well with the Japanese guy?"

Lena gave a tired chuckled, "No, we have a lot of things to go over again."

"Well, maybe I could take your mind off it."

Lena's perfectly shaped brow raised, and oh, she definitely saw the twitch in Kara's beige pants. "And how do you plan to do that Ms. Danvers?" Those seams were not made to hold back a Kryptonian cock.

Kara removed her blazer and sauntered towards her girlfriend, each step, a button was released until she was half naked in front of the CEO. 

Lena's hands traced her abs then the V-shape that led down to her wonderful prize. 

"Take it out, Lena." Kara's voice was husky, laden with lust. Lena's hands scrambled to unbutton her pants and pulled down the zipper, the blonde was only half hard. Kara pulled her by her hair and she happily took her into her mouth. 

Lenafelt it grow harder as she sucked on half of the penis, she tried to back up as it grew in width and length but Kara stopped her with a hand behind her head. She opened her mouth wider trying to catch air around the cock, the head was soon in her throat and she promptly gagged as the blonde's hand kept her in place. Soon, Kara let up and she swallowed oxygen greedily, saliva was sticking around her mouth connecting to the Kryptonian's throbbing penis. Lena held the shaft in her hand as she proceeded to basically make out with it, moving and twisting her hand around it, she took the head between her lips and twisted her tongue, playing with the slit and licking away the leaking pre-cum. 

"Mmmm... Fuck. Such a good cock sucker." Kara ran her fingers through the perfectly kempt black hair. With her other hand, she pulled her dick away from Lena's luscious mouth and held it up, showing her heavy, cum loaded sacs. "Suck on them."

The CEO easily obliged, she spread her tongue wide and lapped on the right one, tracing that one pulsing vein. Lena gave the same treatment to the other one, lathering both cum filled balls with her spit and then sucking on each until Kara pulled on her hair silently asking her to stand up. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her in for a heated kiss, pushing her tongue inside the brunette's mouth, circling around Lena's tongue, sucking on it hard. 

Lena melted in her arms as Kara continued the onslaught on her tongue. 

Kara spun Lena to face the large, white desk. She roughly pulled open the CEO's blouse, sending buttons everywhere and the costly clothing was soon in tatters. This only caused the brunette to moan, the show of strength one of her many weaknesses when it came to the blonde. She slowly pushed Lena to lie face front on the table. Her hand moved down the CEO's spine, leaving goosebumps in her wake. When she got to her pants Lena's hands covered her own. 

"These are Italian made, darling."

Kara chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lower back. She unzipped the Italian made pants and slowly pulled them down. She let out a moan at seeing the red lingerie, barely covering Lena's bossoms. 

Lena kicked her heels away and Kara pulled down her pants and promptly throwing them to the side. Lena felt the blonde's hands caressing and squeezing her ass gently.

Kara kissed each cheek and spread them, "You're so wet, babe."

"All for you."

"Yeah?" Kara stuck her tongue out and licked over Lena's underwear, tasting the sweet wetness of her girlfriend. 

"Kara, please."

She pulled aside the lingerie and licked from Lena's clit to her opening, dipping in slowly then pulling out. Lena's legs were trembling at Kara's slow ministrations. The blonde lapped on her labia, sucking them and slowly she entered the CEO with her tongue, thrusting in and out. Her hands massaged Lena's ass and her speed started picking up. 

Lena's moans grew louder, her right hand held tightly to the edge of the table and the other was grasping Kara's hair as the blonde kept thrusting that wonderful muscle. 

"Yesss!! Oh! Karaaa!"

Hearing her girlfriend's moans made her dick stand at attention. She pulled out her tongue and inserted two fingers quickly pushing them inside Lena's pussy and found her girlfriend's G-spot. 

"Fuck! Right there, fuck meee..."

"I am, love." Kara smirked then put her lips on the brunette's clit and sucked. Hard.

"KARA!!!"

The kryptonian kept thrusting her fingers as Lena reached her high, the CEO's legs trembled, Kara helped her ride out her orgasm. 

Kara slowed her fingers as she leaned down and kissed the twitching brunette on her back. Lena felt the smirk the blonde was sporting and swiftly pushed herself up, albeit a bit shakily. Kara raised one eyebrow. 

Lena was panting as she sat on her desk but she faced the blonde and wrapped her legs around the reporter. Both moaned as their centers met. She moved her hips, her cunt moving up and down the huge Kryptonian cock, getting it wet with her pussy juices. 

"Lenaaa..." Kara's hands held the CEO by her hips, helping Lena's movements. 

"Fuck me, Kara! Put that dick inside me!!"

"Yeah? You want this," she slowly pushed her cockhead in by an inch, Lena bit her bottom lip at the stretch, "you want my Kryptonian cock?"

"Yes! Please!!! I need you to - fuuuuucck!!" 

The blonde inserted her penis in one thrust, filling up the brunette. Lena's fingers scraped against the desk, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hips rose up to swallow more of Kara's dick. 

"I love hearing you moan like a slut. I wish all of L-Corp could hear you. Learning that the big, bad CEO is nothing but a slut for Supergirl's cock." 

"AH!" Lena screamed when Kara thrust her cock hard inside the human. 

"Keep screaming, love. Let the world..Mmmm.. hear you." Kara pulled back stopping only until the head of her penis stayed inside then pushed back in. Her hips moved at a languid pace. In and out. In and out. In and out. 

All the while Lena's pussy muscles kept contracting, it felt like it wanted to keep it inside her pussy, something that Lena was not opposed to. Maybe she should take the time off and keep Kara to herself for the rest of the week.

Kara leaned her head down and sucked on Lena's hardened nipple, earning a moan out of the CEO. She started pistoning her hips faster, "Clench your muscles, babe. Fuuuuck, yesyesyes!!" Her hands gripped Lena's hips tighter, pulling her body back and forth on her big cock.

Lena's body started arching, her hands gripped the desk's edge tightly as Kara started thrusting harder and faster. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Kar-ah! I'm … I'm gunna.. cumming!!"

Lena's legs tightened their hold on Kara's body, the blonde leaned forward, her mouth sucking on Lena's soft, white skin. Her pounding shortened but she kept up the hard thrusts, hitting Lena's g-spot on every push of her fat dick.

"You're so fucking...mmhm! Beautiful when you come baby," Kara groaned out, she was getting close. Her hips were moving faster and harder, she put her thumb against Lena's aching clit and circled it tightly.

"Mmmm...Karaaa!" She pushed back on the blonde as she felt her orgasm growing, "Oh - OH FUCK!!" Lena clawed on the Kryptonian's shoulders as they both watched her squirt her juices against Kara's abs.

"That's so fucking sexy!" Kara's hips moved erratically. "Lena! Lena! Lena!" The brunette's legs were shaking from the force of her orgasm and Kara was prolonging it. "I'm gonna cum inside. I'm gonna fill you up with my sperm!! Take it Lena!" 

Lena experienced another orgasm as Kara came inside her, her eyes rolled back as her pussy took everything that Kara gave her, she could feel every spurt hitting her cervix. Both of them were shaking from the extreme lovemaking, more so Lena. 

The Kryptonian was breathing hard, her dick was only half hard but she helped her girlfriend come down from her high, when she tried to pull out Lena let out a whimper, she was so very sensitive. "Shhh.. it's okay." Kara pressed gentle kisses against Lena's neck and face as she slowly pulled out.

"Ohhh…" Their combined juices slowly trickling out of her reddened and perfectly fucked vagina.

Kara was entranced, she was still semi-hard but she knew her girlfriend couldn't take anymore right now, she controlled herself and grabbed the wet wipes in her bag. Gently as she could, she cleaned up her girlfriend, Lena's legs twitched at every wipe. Kara moved to the hidden closet and grabbed the soft, puppy printed pajamas. When Kara returned, Lena had her arm over her eyes, she could hear her breathing slowing down.

"Lena," she gently shook the CEO. "I'm going to need you to sit up."

"No."

Kara rolled her eyes and pulled Lena into a sitting position. She hesitated when Lena let out a hiss. "Was I too rough?"

"No, you just did a very good job." Lena languidly kissed the blonde. She pulled away, an eyebrow raised when she saw the pajama's in Kara's hand. "Really?"

"You like these." Lena pulled the top on and Kara helped with the bottoms. The reporter grabbed her blazer from earlier and put it around Lena for extra warmth.

The brunette snuggled against Kara as they flew back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
